At present, fingerprint authentication technology begins to be applied to display products, such as a mobile phone and an ipad.
The working principle for applying fingerprint authentication technology to a mobile phone is as follows: a fingerprint are collected by a fingerprint collection unit, then a fingerprint image is generated from the collected fingerprint, the fingerprint image is processed to extract fingerprint feature points, and finally, the fingerprint feature points are compared with fingerprint authentication information stored in the mobile phone; when the comparison result shows that the extracted fingerprint feature points is in conformity with the stored fingerprint authentication information, the mobile phone, for example, is unlocked for operation.
But at present, in general, the fingerprint authentication device is independently manufactured and installed at a specific position in the mobile phone, such as on a certain function button on the display screen of the mobile phone or at a specific position on the back cover of the mobile phone. In this case, the space of the mobile phone is occupied, and independently manufacturing the fingerprint authentication device causes a waste of resources. That is, it is detrimental to both size miniaturization and cost reduction of the mobile phone.